My Love Story
by SevSnapeLuver4Ever
Summary: I fall in love... my name changes in all my stories usually! With none other than Snape... It is deep and I think this one is another one of my favorites!
1. First Chapter really long

I drew myself out of the bed, it was very early and I needed to be to the party in a few hours. I knew that I couldn't linger any longer. I got in the shower and pulled on my long floor length deep green ballroom dress that had silver sparkles on it. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail and did my make-up, applying only a little to my face that I didn't feel like ruining. I was actually fairly good looking and felt that I shouldn't wear too much make-up. The rest of my hair fell around my face as I walked out to the stairs and started to descend walking towards the large crowd. I finally made it down the large staircase when some of my father's visitors walked over, Lord Voldemort being one of them.

"You're very attractive and your father has told me you're very faithful to me."

"Yes… I am my Lord, It is a pleasure to meet you finally."

"The pleasure is mine."

He grabbed my arm and led me into a room down the hall. My brother was busy dodging Pansy Parkinson. I was thrown into a chair and was forced to be silent. He pulled my left arm out and branded me while I withered in pain and tried to scream. I passed out as he walked out of the room and woke up to find a very tall and dark man standing by me. I knew this man, I didn't exactly like him, but I knew him very well. He was my potions professor, Severus Snape. He was kneeling at my side and he was helping me sit up. The party had ended long ago when several guests realized I was missing and they couldn't find me. I had on Snape's cloak, which covered my arm. He picked me up, walking out of the room. Past the rest of the Malfoy family I went. They stared at me in disbelief and I rested my head against Snape's chest reluctantly. He carried me to my room where he set me down on my bed and drew the blinds. He sat down next to me after covering me up and he ran his hand along my cheek while brushing away my stray hairs that were covering my face. I fell into a deep sleep while he was sitting there and I woke up the next morning to find him gone. There was a pang of guilt and a pang of sorrow in my heart. I hadn't gotten to tell him thank you and I hadn't gotten to say goodbye. My brother walked in right as I started to sit up.

"Mom says you should just stay in bed," He said to me pushing me back down gently as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"I have homework for Hogwarts that I need to do."

"The teachers know and they are willing to give you an extension into the year, a few weeks since you're a third year."

"I don't want a damn extension Dray."

"I know… I can help you with your homework if you want."

"Would you?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"GET OUT!"

He ran out of the room and my parents were there instantly.

"What's wrong?" My father, Lucius, asked.

"Draco is being an ass."

"Brooke…"

"Mom, please. I am 13, I think I can swear now."

"Fine, don't get caught by professor Snape at school."

"Are you kidding. I am like Snape's teacher pet. He loves me to death. I am the only one in the whole school who knows how to make a decent potion. I get teased for being a suck up."

"You shouldn't." My father chimed in.

"Don't worry daddy… I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," He swooped down pulling me into a soft hug and kissing my forehead gently, "That is why we have arranged a marriage for you."

"With who!?"

"Professor Snape."

"WHAT?"

"Yes… he is very fond of you."

"Really?"

"Yes. He has been asking for your hand in marriage for a long time. I have never seen him so intense on someone before. Try to be nice and make things work?"

"Of course I will daddy."

"Oh, and I already contacted Dumbledore. You will be moving down to a room down the hall from his and the whole staff knows but you will have to keep it from the students."

"Not a big problem daddy." I now had a big smile on my face. We would have separate rooms but I would be closer to my favorite teacher, whom is now my fiancée.

My parents left and I started working on some of my homework. I felt terrible about what had happened and I tried to push it out of my mind as much as possible. I started wearing long sleeves even though it was summer time and I always had different excuses. Soon I found myself on the train to hogwarts. There was a knock on my compartment door and it slid open revealing Snape. He sat down next to me after pulling the shades on the door he had just closed. I crawled closer to him, I had always felt safe in his arms and I was the only person that he actually let within a 10 foot radius unless he was mad, then he made sure that when you were thrown, it was well beyond a 30 foot radius. He wrapped his arms around me as I rested my head on his chest; his lips softly kissed mine as he whispered a soft hello.

"I am sorry that I didn't get to say thank you or goodbye that night."

"Don't worry, you just rest… From what I hear, you have been up and busy ever since that night. That is not healthy for you."

I smiled weakly and buried my face in his chest, tears falling from my cheeks quickly and soundlessly. His hands rubbed my arms reassuringly and he was occasionally brushing stray hair from my face. I finally stopped crying after a while and we sat there in silence. He was never much of a talker and so we sat there and I could tell we were both thinking about the same thing. We were both thinking of that night. The one that seemed to long ago but was only a few weeks ago. He moved my chin with his finger and a little while later I was fast asleep from listening to his heartbeat.

He woke me up when we got to Hogwarts and I had missed the carriages. He led me up to the castle by foot and we walked in a little late. He whispered something to Dumbledore and I explained to my brother that I had fallen asleep on the train and Snape was on train duty. Draco believed me; either that or he was too enthralled with Pansy Parkinson. I giggled a little and had to sneak off to my spot at the Slytherin table, which was a little way from the fourth years. Draco was in the golden trio's year. I was in Ginny Weasley's year. Snape's deep and cold voice ran through my head.

'I told Dumbledore that I found you asleep on the train when I was searching it for students.'

I thought back as hard as I could. This was my way of contacting him if I had ever needed his help in a risky situation. He had taken a strong attachment to me and it seemed like he never wanted anything bad to happen to me. That was first year and that bond had gotten stronger, 'Okay… That is what I told brother as well.'

He smiled weakly making it look more like a smirk and nodded once he had my attention. I smiled and waved back. With his hand, now under the table, he waved back. I smiled again and laughed. The feast was now up on the tables and I started to eat. I was actually really hungry, so I ate more food that I thought I could. I walked out of the Great Hall after the feast and started heading back to the Slytherin common room. Snape walked up beside me and we walked in at the same time. I took my spot in the crowd and he told us the rules. I had started talking to my brother and Snape heard.

"Ms. Malfoy."

"Sorry professor," I said looking up at him.

"I will like to speak with you alone once everyone has left."

"Yes sir."

Everyone left a little while later. I started to walk up the stairs to the dorm, my mind not really working.

"Ms. Malfoy?"

"Professor?" I turned around and it clicked. "Oh yeah, you wanted to talk?"

"Let's go for a walk, so no one can listen to your punishment," He suggested. All the faces that were hiding sighed and went to their rooms. We left and his arm was around my waist protectively.

He walked me down to the dungeons and led me to a room.

"Oh yeah… I am supposed to sleep down here. I totally forgot, sir."

"Don't worry… that is why I am here, for the forgetful."

I laughed a little and his low chuckle joined in. I smiled and started walking a little closer to him.

"Thanks so much for what you did that night."

"Don't worry about it. That is my way of saying how much I love you, without really freaking you out. Well at least then…"

"Oh… yeah, if you had just said, 'I love you' I might've been a little freaked out."

"As I thought."

I smiled and he opened the door. It was dark and cold. There were many blankets on the bed. The black silk sheets, cold but comfortable. The green and silver striped down throws comfortable but big. He smiled when he saw my face. I hugged him in thanks and he kissed me softly. I let him leave and before he did he said one last thing.

"If you need anything, I am just down the hall… just come and get me okay?"

"Okay. Oh and sir?"

"Severus, call me Severus."

"Severus… I love you, and thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome my young and beautiful flower."

He left me and when I had changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, I still had my smile plastered on my face. I loved my new room, I loved my fiancée and most of all, I knew that he loved me back. I fell into a deep sleep and woke up early the next morning. I took another shower and changed into school uniform. I pulled on my shoes as I was walking out of the door. I closed it and locked it after making sure that I had everything.

I went to class… I had gotten to breakfast early and so I ate quickly. I was sitting outside the potions room. I sat outside and my nose was deep in a potion book when he came strolling down the hallway. He startled me when he greeted me. I jumped and my book flew up at him. He caught it and looked over the title.

"Wow. Nice reading book if you're a potions lover."

"Well, I try…" I smiled softly walking in after he unlocked the door. I sat down in my usual spot in the front row center table. I usually sat by myself. Draco was a year ahead of me and had told me all about class this year. I was really excited for it. I took out my stuff and Snape gave me the homework early and allowed me to start working on it. Ginny Weasley, who was in my year, walked in a little while after me. She sat down in the back and she kept to herself starting to silently work on the homework assignment herself. After about an hour, the rest of the students had walked in. They didn't have time to work on their assignment but they did copy it down so that they knew for sure what it was. Snape walked into the room from his office and flashed a small smile and wink at me before returning to his normal look when the rest of the class realized he walked in. He assigned us a class potion. I started working on mine. It was very easy… I had always had a natural talent for potion making according to Snape. I walked up to his desk about 10 minutes into the hour with my potion. He looked up at me startled.

"Done already, Miss Malfoy?"

"Yes sir…"

He smiled once he made sure no one was looking, "You still have that natural talent… I enjoy seeing that talent in my students, mostly I enjoy seeing it in you."

I smiled and returned to my seat after he checked my potion. I finished my 5-foot essay and handed it in. He was yet again surprised that I finished during class. He had me sit down across from him while he read it. I sat there very nervous while he made quill marks. He handed it back and told me to look over it before he put it into the grade book. I read over all of his small 'love' notes. A smile graced my lips and I thanked him… he had never been an easy grader and I had never gotten an 'A'. He told me that he wasn't just favoring me now… I had gotten my first 'A' of my Hogwarts career. I was allowed to leave class early and so I went up to the Transfiguration room. I knew McGonagall didn't have a class during first hour so I went in and sat down. I talked for a while with McGonagall… I was like the Hermione Granger of Slytherin… all the teachers liked me even though I was in Slytherin. Many teachers actually said I should've been put into a different house but because of my family lineage I was put into Slytherin. The rest of the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs walked in for our double hour Transfigurations. Two hours later I had managed to master all the spells that we were supposed to master, and more… McGonagall was very pleased and said that I should try dueling one of the staff members because of my good grades in DADA, Transfiguration and Charms. I took her up on it and we scheduled it for that night in front of the whole school after dinner. I was actually very excited. I didn't get to really tell anyone since I really had no friends. Dumbledore had even agreed and he even told me that it wouldn't be easy… he was planning on making it a large challenge but I told him that I wanted a challenge.

That night at dinner I left early to go change into my muggle clothes. I asked if I could wear those instead of dueling clothes, Dumbledore surprisingly agreed. I pulled on my tight black jeans and my deep green tank top that clung to my curves nicely. I walked back up to the great hall to find the stage set up for the duel. I took my spot and all the teachers were there. Dumbledore announced that I would be dueling each teacher one at a time until I wished to stop. Starting would be McGonagall. I won almost instantly… my DADA skills were very good and so I knew many spells that could easily win in a duel… I also beat; Flitwick, Lupin (who came back), Moody, Hooch, Sprout, and most of the other teachers… there were two left. I smiled… Dumbledore stepped up, he surrendered saying that I would be too much of a match and that he was actually scared of me because I could defeat him without injuring him and that was scary… Snape was the only one left. He stepped up. I took a deep and sharp inhalation of my breath. I saw him smirk. We started the duel… we turned to face each other after our 10 paces. He gave a small wink to me and Dumbledore counted to three. I started the battle…

"Expelliarmus."

He deflected it easily… "Confundo." He said gently… My head began to spin and I fell to my knees gently but quickly pushed it off me… I stood up a little dizzy yet.

"Petrificus Totalus" I yelled back at him. His legs instantly snapped together and his arms became pinned to his sides as he fell to the ground. His wand fell from his hand… I walked over picking it up and bending down to look in his eyes… "I won." I whispered and let him have a nice big Malfoy sneer. I smiled and then released the body bind curse but still held onto his wand quickly running it to Dumbledore whom announced the obvious winner.

I had beaten all the teachers in a duel except Dumbledore because he was 'Scared'. I really just thought he didn't want to hurt me… But he instantly made me recognized as the best witch in the school. I was even offered a job even though I was still a third year. I was to be potions assistant during my free hours, which I had many, since I didn't want to take any more classes that I didn't have to take.

I had more fun that year than any other year… the wedding wouldn't be until I was graduated but Severus asked my parents if I could stay with him over the summer. They had said no, so sadly on the last day we departed with a long kiss in the privacy of a compartment on the train. I cried most of the way home. Not letting Draco or my parents see the tears. I went up to my room and did my homework. There was a loud sound after my parents had left to bring Draco to a friend's house. I was home alone and I got scared. I sent a secret message to Severus quickly. Soon, my door was on the floor and I was withering on the floor by my desk from the torture curse. Voldemort had found me. He left when my parents returned home. I was unconscious.

I woke what seemed to be five minutes later and was in a big bed with many covers. I recognized it at once; I was in Snape's rooms. He ran over to me, as well as; Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey when they realized I was awake. Severus grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly as Madam Pomfrey did a check up.

"She looks fine now… it should be safe for her to move around a little bit. Gradually work her more…"

"Yes Poppy…" Severus replied still looking over my frail body. I gave him a weak smile.

"How long have I been here?" I asked weakly.

"Two weeks. You didn't wake up once. We were so frightened."

"Two wee--"

"Yes…"

I let out a soft groan. My parents walked into the room and sat down.

"You will not be coming back home. You will stay at Hogwarts over all vacations, including summer…" He said softly looking over me.

"Yes father."

I lay there watching him. I knew he thought it was his fault… but it wasn't, it was mine. Some how.

"Daddy… It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, Brooke."

"No… I didn't lock the doors… I took of that hiding spell."

"I shouldn't have ever told you and Draco the counter spell for it…"

"Dad, please… It isn't your fault. I know inside it isn't… It is my fault. I need you to understand that. I need you to tell me that you understand that."

"Bro--"

"Daddy… please."

"Brooke… I will tell you that I understand that you feel it is your fault… But I also feel that it is my fault… but I understand how you feel."

"Thank you daddy."

"You get some rest. We will visit… as much as you want us to. Don't be a stranger and write home… promise."

"I promise."

"Get some rest."

"Okay… thanks for coming."

"No problem Brooke."

They left and Severus retook his spot next to me. I gave him a small smile and I saw what I thought was love and admiration in his eyes. I thought I could see his heart melt with my smile as I looked deep into those dark eyes. He kissed my forehead softly and grabbed my hand. My smile grew a little wider and I let out a small sigh.

"Go to sleep my little flower."

"Okay Severus…"

I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep… I knew that everyone was still there watching me, making sure that nothing happened between Severus and I if they did leave. I felt almost trapped and like I couldn't really do anything. I slept through the day and all through the night. I woke and found Severus sleeping next to me on the bed but still sitting against the bedpost. I smiled and moved over a little and sat up. I set him down on the bed gently. All the other teachers who were there were also asleep so I didn't have to worry about them. I rested my head against Severus's chest and fell back into my sleep. I was almost asleep when I felt him kiss my head softly and wrap a protective arm around my waist. I smiled weakly and fell into the sleep.

I woke later on. Everyone was awake again. Madam Pomfrey checked up one last time and said she would be back in a few days to check again but to come up to the hospital wing if there was anything wrong. I agreed and Severus brought me breakfast. I smiled when he entered. He set down the omelet that I had guessed he had made himself on my lap as well as a glass of pumpkin juice. I thanked him and he smiled a little. I giggled softly to myself as he walked over to talk with Dumbledore and McGonagall who were also now eating in his rooms. They were having a very intense and important meeting from what I could hear, which wasn't much. I heard them talking about Voldemort, which of course made me cringe and shutter but I tried not to because I didn't want to draw attention to myself, well at least more attention then there already was. They kept looking over at different times like I was going to pass out at any minute. I just kept eating and soon I was bored so I grabbed the closest book I could find. It was called ipotion making for the mastersi. I smiled when I read the title. I opened the book and soon I was deeply into the book and when Severus started yelling my name I couldn't even hear him.

"BBBRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh… sorry. Yes?"

"What were you doing?"

"Reading."

"What?"

"A book."

"Which one?"

"Potion making for the masters."

"That is a good book."

"Yes it is. I have already finished it."

"Really?"

"Yup…"

"That is amazing… now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know… What is there to do?"

"Yeah I know. Pretty boring during the summer isn't it?"

"Yeah."

He laughed softly and I smiled. He walked over and pulled the covers off… "Go into the bathroom and get changed. You are allowed to come up to lunch."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Okay… I will be out in a few minutes."

"I will wait for you."

"Okay."

I walked into the bathroom and quickly found some clothes to pull on. I pulled them on and brushed my teeth and hair quickly. I walked out and Severus greeted me. His arm slid around my waist and we walked up to the great hall. His arm stayed around me the whole time. I sat down and he sat next to me his arm sliding down to my leg now. It rested there and I started to forget it was there. I ate quickly and then rested against the chair. Everyone thought that I was in pain because I was resting against it but I assured all of them that I was not in pain and that I was just full from lunch… They all laughed and finished eating.

I took a short nap that afternoon when we got back. I woke to hear the shower running… Severus walked out with just his silk pajama pants on and I closed my eyes quickly but I could still feel a smile crossing my lips and a blush forming on my cheeks. I felt the bed give a little when he sat down next to me and checked my temperature. He smiled and kissed my lips ever so gently. I opened my eyes and found him still with no shirt on. I smiled weakly as I let my eyes wander over his nicely toned chest and abs. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. His arms slid around my waist pulling me closer as he moved my head a little so I was facing him. He kissed me passionately on the lips and I soon found myself kissing back once he had deepened it. I soon found that he was lying me back down and his body was on top of me. I was gasping for air when he started to kiss my neck softly as his hands ran over my body. He didn't miss a spot and soon I was halfway undressed. I didn't protest. I had actually wanted this to happen. I was ready… I knew him well enough now, didn't I? He was going to be my fiancé. I still didn't protest when he took off the last articles of my clothing and then when he took off his pants.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes… I am ready. I love you."

"I love you too."

He slowly climbed on top of me, a little while after we were done. I hadn't really expected it to be that fast or that slow. Some parts drug on but some were fast. He slowly slid out of me and rolled off onto the bed next to me, pulling me closer to him and kissing me softly. I kissed him back and rested my head on his chest once more, falling into another sleep.

I woke up and Severus wasn't there. I quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into some clean clothes. I crawled under a blanket on the couch by the fire after my shower. I curled up with a schoolbook. I was already done with all my homework from third year… Tomorrow was my 14th birthday… wow. I started to read a new book that I had found on the bookshelf. It was rather short but I took my time reading. After a few hours, I finished it. As I closed the book the door opened and I dived onto the floor. Severus ran over and pulled me up in his arms.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I was just taking precautions."

"For what?"

I just looked at him with a glare.

"Oh… I got it."

"Yeah…" I said softly.

"Hey, don't worry. He can't hurt you here. He wouldn't even try hurting you here… he would be a fool to try that, not with Dumbledore and myself here. Voldemort knows that I will choose you over him any day."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. I love you… I would never let anyone do anything to you. Ever."

"Okay…"

He picked me up ever so softly and set me down on the couch. He sat down next to me and I sat in his lap while we talked for a while longer. We talked about his life… he felt like since he had already shared a large part of mine that I should know about his. I was very thankful that I got to learn about him. I found out that his life was hard. He fell in love with a muggle girl, but she didn't like him back. They were really good friends. When I asked him what her name was he honestly said, "Lily Evans… more commonly known as, Lily Potter."

I gasped at this and he looked away. I could see a small tear slide down his face. I pulled his face back gently to look at me. I wiped away the few tears and kissed him.

"I am so sorry," I whispered in his ear when I gave him a hug (after the kiss). "Don't worry… I have you now."

"I won't… I never do. I have you too, and I want it to always be that way."

"If you want it that way, it will be that way. I won't leave you any time soon. I love you too much."

"I know… I don't even deserve you."

"No. I don't deserve you… you have been there for me ever since my first year… I don't deserve you…"

I fell into a fitful sleep that night. Severus was by me the whole time but I just couldn't get the bad dreams away… I finally woke up screaming and sobbing. He held me close and whispered softly into my ear…

"I love you. Nothing will ever happen to you. I will always be here to keep you safe."

I let out a soft whimper and we lay back down, my head on his chest. He was stroking my hair with one hand as his other hand rested around my waist protectively. He forced his way into my mind and told me to go asleep despite him being there. I finally fell asleep and for the rest of the night and until around lunchtime the next day I slept peacefully because he stayed up and kept the bad dreams away. I thanked him many times when I woke up and then I quickly got into the shower and we went up to lunch. We ate and then we went for a walk on the grounds. His arm slung around my waist. My parents showed up a while later and told me Draco was looking for me. I was just about to leave when something tall and big tackled me. Once I opened my eyes I realized that I shouldn't be scared because it was only my big dumb brother. I smiled and hugged him.

"Heylo, Dray."

"Hey Brooke…"

"What's up? I thought you were spending the week at your friends house."

"I heard what happened while we were gone. I asked them if I could stay with them next week. I wanted to see you."

"Oh isn't that sweet?"

"Shut up… It isn't my fault that I actually care."

"No it isn't. It is dad's fault… he always yelled at you when you were mean to me." I laughed a little thinking of how much trouble Draco always got in for teasing me. I was definitely daddy's little girl. However, many may think that since I was and still am daddy's little girl that Draco turned out to be a mommy's boy, which is totally opposite. He despises everyone. Well, he is a lot like dad but still… no matter what he would never take being called a mommy's boy. He would probably kill anyone that ever even tried to call him that. And if he didn't kill them, they definitely would be scared of him for the rest of their lives. Don't get me wrong… I love my brother it is just sometimes he pushed things way too much or way over the top… needless to say, daddy choose me every time… Back then I thought it was because I was a girl but now looking back I know that daddy really loved me and that he didn't want me to be getting hurt by my own family.


	2. Last Chapter

I drew myself out of the bed, it was very early and I needed to be to the party in a few hours

FYI!!: Severus and our parents had gone for a walk after Draco tackled me and I was happy to be alone with him…

"No it's not dad's fault either… Brooke, you're my sister. I don't want anything to happen to you… It isn't fair. I love you because you are my sister and that is why I care about you. I hate Voldemort for what he has been doing to our family and I am actually happy that you are going to stay here and be safe."

I listened and then started to feel a small tear roll down my face. I tried hard to hold the rest of them back but it didn't work. Draco sat down next to me and took me into his arms. I cried on his shoulder for the longest time until our parents came back to where we were sitting. Severus bent down and helped us up and I wiped my eyes.

"We were um—catching up." Severus smiled and Draco nodded. I stepped closer to Severus and he stooped a few inches lower and kissed me softly. I smiled and rested my head on his chest when he released me from the kiss. I looked over to my parents and saw that they were watching. I just shrugged and smiled.

"We've gotten closer," I said softly as Severus wrapped an arm around me. We all walked back into the castle for dinner and then we said goodbye to the rest of the Malfoy's. Draco handed me a small package and said to open it in about 10 minutes. I smiled and nodded… They apprated away and then Severus and I went back to our room. We sat on the couch and 10 minutes later I slowly opened the package. It was a small jewelry set: a necklace, bracelet and a small ring. I smiled and Severus beamed. I took the ring out and looked at it. It was more of a wedding rin—

"Severus?" I turned to him to question why my brother had given me a wedding ring.

"Yes my love?"

"Is this a wedding ring?"

"Yes."

"But why did Draco gi-- oh!"

"Did you figure it out my love?"

"I am not sure."

"Let me see the ring?"

"Of course." I handed him the ring and turned away to look at the fire for a second, when I turned back around he was on his knee. I squealed and my breath started to speed up.

"Brooke Malfoy, I have loved you ever since I saw you the first time. I knew I wanted to be close to you and I had expressed that with your parents, they accepted when I asked for your hand in marriage. These last few months have been the best of my life and I want every day that I live to have you in it. I wanted to do this properly and give you the choice because I don't want you to suffer through life with me because it was arranged. So, Brooke Malfoy, my shining star, my love… will you marry me?"

I stared at him… many emotions running through my mind. I started to cry and I couldn't think. I loved him now… I thought I would never have a choice so I forced myself to love him… I looked him in the eyes finally figuring out my true feelings and I took his hands. He hung his head in sadness and I lifted his chin up with my finger.

"Don't hang your head my love… I love you and I will always love you. Yes. I _will_ marry you."

We lived together for a long time. We had gotten married that summer, before school started. Dumbledore wasn't pleased but he had allowed us to invite the whole school anyway. We had always been happy together and I was always happy to have him in my life.

Author's Note:

Any questions? Just PM me. I will answer them eventually. Origionally I wasn't going to do a second part but I decided to do so. I hope you enjoyed the story and so um-- yeah? Please review!


End file.
